The production of elongated glass fibers and their incorporation into various resins for reinforcing purposes is well known. Generally, such fibers have an aqueous based size applied to their surface and the fibers are then wound into a package. The packages are dried for the purpose of eliminating moisture after which the fibers can be used for reinforcement purposes, either in continuous lengths or as cut fibers in resins such as polypropylene, polyesters, and the like.
Considerable time and expense would be saved if a size could be employed which, while requiring no drying, could be directly blended into the resin and molded therewith to provide satisfactory reinforcement.
This invention is directed to that objective.